An AJ Christmas Carol
by Cassadine
Summary: An alternate overview of A.J. Quartermaine's life, from past to present.
1. Christmas Past

AJ Quartermaine was one of my favorite characters on GH. However, I feel that the writers always wrote him as a loser and a worthless drunk. My short story below is an overview of AJ's life from the point at which Sonny employed Jason all the way up to the future. To understand the story, you'll need to throw most of that junk out the window, as if it never happened. AJ marrying Courtney? Never happened. AJ kidnapping Michael? Never happened. AJ being murdered? Never happened. In fact, for this story, most of the bad things never happened.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Christmas Past**

"Blue Christmas". No one knows the meaning of those words better than A.J. Quartermaine. This year, tragedy and defeat has combined to form the deadliest cocktail of all for the dejected alcoholic – sheer and utter hopelessness.

Christmas Eve finds A.J. wallowing in that hopelessness at a bar called _The Blue Whale_. He stares at what remains of his latest drink, a Tom Collins.

"It's amazing...", he says with a slurred chuckle, "it's amazing how much a Todd Collins tastes like lemonade. It doesn't tase like grape juice or orange juice or anything else. It's the best alcohom – alcohomic drink I ever ate in my entire life."

"Yeah, Mac, that's simply amazing" replies Dan the bartender sarcastically, "That _Todd Collins_ is a great drink. I try to _eat_ one every day. Look, Mister, what are you doing here on Christmas Eve, anyway? Don't you have a nice family you can go home to, get cozy by the fire and sing Christmas carols, instead of sitting around here getting plastered and butchering the English Language?"

"My brother...my brother, he loved English. It was his favorite sumject in grade school. Me, I never could stand it – I was more of a lunch break and recess kinda guy.You know, maybe that's the answer after all..."

"The answer to what?" inquires Dan.

"The answer to the question, the big question. The question that has plagued man and womankind for all time. The humongous, huge, exasperate- exasper- exasperatabing question I have never ever, no never, found an answer to!"

"And that question is...?"

"Well, funny that you should ask about that; I don't recall the exact wording of the question, but it's got something to do with my brother, and why my parents love him more than me."

"So...what's the answer?" asks Dan.

"I have no idea...I can't remember now...drat."

"Hey, don't stop now – you've got me interested; what's the deal with your brother?"

"I wish I knew; all I know is he's not my brother anymore. Did you know that I made my brother that way? Did you know he kills people now because I drove him into a tree?"

"Slow down, Mister, you're not making sense. Can you start at the beginning?"

"He's not an orphan, you know. He's got a mom and a dad and a brother. How can someone with a mom and a dad and a brother be an orphan?"

"Who says he's an orphan?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure anyone _says_ he's an orphan. But that mobster Scummy Corinthos sure made him think he is one. Just came right along and scooped him up and took advant-advantage – did I get that word right – of his drain bamage to brainwash him into this life of crime and grime. But Scummy isn't his dad – Alan is. And Scummy isn't even his brother – I am."

"You really love your brother, don't ya?"

"You bet your sweet bippy I love him. He's my brother. Of course I love my brother. But he wasn't always a cold monster with no conscience. He was a good kid once, before...before.."

Tears force A.J. to cut his sentence short. But he wouldn't want to finish even if he could. The pain of the accident and Jason's journey to the dark side are too fresh in his mind – he wants another drink to erase it all.

"But you don't wanna hear my sob stories anymore. How about another Tossed Collins?"

"You've had enough of _those_ for one night" says Dan, placing a cup of coffee in front of A.J. "Let's get started on _these_."

"This is pretty good", says A.J., drinking the coffee, "it doesn't taste like lemonade, but it's good anyway."

"You know what you need, Mister?", asks Dan. "You need a good stiff glass of hope. And I think I know just what that hope may be."

He hands A.J. a flyer.

"What's this?"

"Some lady brought it in tonight. The church down the street is having a special midnight Christmas service. I wanted to go, but I'll be closing this place down. Why don't you go and tell me what they say."

"I don't know that someone like me should set foot in a church. They might think I'm drunk."

"Now why would they think a thing like _that_", chuckles Dan. "Look, the service is still a good 5 hours from now. I'll just keep shoving coffee down your throat and you ought to be good and sober by then."

"It's not just being drunk; I don't belong in church – I'm not good enough."

"Who _is_? Isn't that the whole point of Christmas anyway – a child born to save those who can't save themselves?"

"I guess you're right. Well, what are you standing around for? If I'm going to that service, you've got a lot of coffee to be brewing."


	2. Christmas Present

**Christmas Present**

It is the best looking tree A.J. can remember. Port Charles had thrown a tree-lighting ceremony in the park every Christmas Eve since he was a child, but for some reason, this year's tree outshines all the others. Not even the presence of Sonny, Carly, and Jason with Michael and Sam just a few yards away could distract from its beauty.

In fact, something - call it the Spirit Of Christmas, if you will – is urging him to walk on over and bid them a happy Christmas. He knows they'll suspect him of an ulterior motive, but he doesn't really care.

"Merry Christmas, Michael", says AJ, offering the child a candy cane from his overcoat pocket.

Michael stares at him silently and keeps his hands to himself, refusing the candy.

"What are you doing here, AJ?" demands Carly, pulling Michael closer to her body.

"Just well-wishing for a Merry Christmas is all, Carly", replies AJ, putting the candy cane back in his coat pocket. "No reason to call the cops or anything."

"Stay away from my son, AJ", orders Sonny, making a threatening move toward him.

"Thanks for the sentiment, AJ. Merry Christmas to you, too", says Sam, stepping between the two, taking upon herself the role of mediator. "Maybe you better head on home, though. No reason for a fight on Christmas Eve, is there?"

"I don't want any fight, Sam, but as usual, you're the level-headed one of the bunch. I hope your Christmas is everything you wish for", says AJ, and turns to Jason, stretching forth his hand. "Merry Christmas to you too, brother."

"AJ" is all Jason can muster, declining to shake AJ's hand.

"I wish none of this had ever happened, Jason – you know that."

If Jason does know, he indicates no such knowledge, saying not a word in reply. For a few seconds that seem like an eternity, the 6 stand in awkward silence.

"Well, I better get going", says AJ finally. "The family's waiting. Carly, feel free to bring Michael over any time. Mom and Dad have really gone all out with the decorations this year."

As he turns to walk home, the candy cane slips out of his pocket and falls on to the sidewalk below. Unbeknownst to AJ or the others, Michael stoops down and picks it up.

As AJ walks home, he reflects on what Christmas means to him.

Christmas had been AJ's favorite time of the year since that Christmas Eve years ago when he walked into Port Charles Bible Church and sat on the back pew. He hadn't really expected it to make much of an impact on his life, but it had – and in a big way. It was on that night that he realized for the first time that his life wasn't a waste, that he could be forgiven for all he'd ever done by a God who loved him more than words could express. In a sea of tears, it had hit him; he was actually worth something. If everyone in the world were to suddenly turn their back on him, he knew that he was never alone. He would always have the most important support of all.

The preacher's words that night had made an astounding impression upon AJ's attitude and kindled a lasting change in his behavior. Since that night, he had been a remarkably different person. He was more compassionate and kind. Alcohol didn't control him anymore; in fact, in all these years of sobriety, he had only fallen off the wagon once, and that was the time that Carly had got him drunk. But he had long since forgiven Carly; after all, that was the night Michael had been conceived. Michael, his one and only son – the one person who meant more to him than anything else in the world. Michael, who had been kidnapped years ago by Corinthos and Carly. If only...

In the solitude of his room, Michael is finally free to read the note attached to the Candy Cane. He knows that his parents wouldn't approve of him reading anything from his "biological dad", but the curiosity is too much a temptation to resist. Switching off the light and crawling under the covers, he reads the note in the dim glow of his Batman flashlight.

The note begins _"A candy maker in Indiana wanted to make a candy that would be a witness, so he made the Christmas Candy Cane. .."_

Wait a minute, Michael thinks, where have I read this before?

He searches the recesses of his memory until he remembers that last year, a classmate had been handing out candy canes with this note attached. Michael had only been able to read the beginning of the note before the teacher snatched it from his hands, detached the note from the candy cane and handed only the cane back to him. At the time, his teacher's actions had struck him as strange, but he had put it out of his mind until this very moment.

Michael continues reading...

_"A candy maker in Indiana wanted to make a candy that would be a witness, so he made the Christmas Candy Cane. He incorporated several symbols from the birth, ministry, and death of Jesus Christ. _

He began with a stick of pure white, hard candy. White to symbolize the Virgin Birth and the sinless nature of Jesus, and hard to symbolize the Solid Rock, the foundation of the Church, and firmness of the promises of God.

The candy maker made the candy in the form of a "J" to represent the precious name of Jesus, who came to earth as our Savior. It could also represent the staff of the "Good Shepherd" with which He reaches down into the ditches of the world to lift out the fallen lambs who, like all sheep, have gone astray.

Thinking that the candy was somewhat plain, the candy maker stained it with red stripes. He used three small stripes to show the stripes of the scourging Jesus received by which we are healed. The large red stripe was for the blood shed by Christ on the cross so that we could have the promise of eternal life.

Unfortunately, the candy became known as a Candy Cane -- a meaningless decoration seen at Christmas time. But the meaning is still there for those who "have eyes to see and ears to hear." Every time you see a Candy Cane, remember the Wonder of Jesus and His Great Love that came down at Christmas, and that His Love remains the ultimate and dominant force in the universe today."

This intrigues Michael. After all these years, after all the Christmases, why hadn't his mom and Sonny ever told him about the origins of the Candy Cane? But even more importantly, why had they never told him how important we people are to God?

Sure, he had seen moments of religious behavior in Sonny, but only when Sonny was facing difficult times or wanted something from God. Those religious moments hadn't lasted long, however; invariably, after each "miracle" Sonny received, he'd go back to his old self, bossing people around and telling Jason to "take care of" this enemy and that enemy.

This night, it begins to occur to Michael that if God is really out there, that if he really loves us as much as this Candy Cane note says he does, then there must be more to life than what Carly and Sonny have been living, and raising he and his brother Morgan to live. There must be more to a friendship with God than just showing up at Church every Christmas and Easter.

On this Christmas Eve, Michael makes a silent but solemn vow; he will discover the true meaning of Christmas and God's love.


	3. Christmas Future

**Christmas Future**

Tonight, Dec. 24, 2025 is a very festive Christmas Eve at Alan and Monica Quartermaine's house. As in years past, family and friends have gathered to spread a little Christmas cheer and down a little eggnog. But this Christmas has an extra something that makes it far more special than any in recent (and distant, for that matter) memory. This is a night to truly celebrate, a night to revel in pride for a victory hard fought and won by the family prodigal.

As the family takes turns making toasts, AJ reflects fondly upon those in attendance: His beautiful wife Hannah, who had always managed to not only see but also to bring out the best in him; Mother, who had once almost given up completely on her son but now beamed with pride; Alan, his dear father who understands too well AJ's battle with alcoholism and is overjoyed with AJ's status as Conqueror; Tracy, dear Aunt Tracy, who despite not exactly gushing with sentimentality, respects her nephew for his gumption and courage; his _"almost-sister"_ Skye, who has always been there for him; and Cousin Ned, who no longer thought of AJ as simply the _"Vice President In Charge of Paper Clips"_.

AJ comes back to reality just in time to hear the end of Monica's toast.

"And finally, let us remember, as we do every year, those who are no longer with us to share in celebrations such as this: Lila, Edward and Emily, this toast is for you."

AJ holds back tears as they all clink glasses together.

"AJ", says Alan, "I believe it's your turn."

"Thanks, Dad. Well, let me start by saying what I've said every year for over 25 years. I'd like to thank God for giving me a second chance, no – make that _countless_ chances in this life that I have so often screwed up. I owe him everything."

Hannah kisses him on the cheek.

"Next, I just want to thank each and every one of you for the impact that you have had on my life. You're everything an ex-drunk could want in a family – encouraging, loving, supporting."

"Hey Junior", jokes Ned, "Hurry up, will ya? The turkey's getting cold."

"Don't you mean the Pizza, Nedly? But seriously folks, I had wanted to share a surprise with you, but since my own guest of honor isn't here yet, I guess that'll have to wait."

"Keep your shirt on, Pop", comes a laughing voice entering the room. "You knew I was tied up at the courthouse."

Michael Quartermaine walks in the room, much to everybody's pleasure. After hugs all around, he embraces his father heartily.

"Merry Christmas, Dad"

"And to you, Son", replies AJ. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Care to make a toast, Michael?" asks Alan.

"You mean Dad's finished his toast already? Ha Ha…Oh my, and it's only 9:30!"

"Better watch it, Son; you know what Bill Cosby said…I brought you into this world, and I can take you out."

"And I'm so glad you did, Pop. I guess that's where my toast begins. I just want to say again how much I value this family. The love, the support, everything. You know, I didn't know how real families were when I was being raised by Sonny. His words poisoned me against this family, and most of all, I am ashamed to say, against you, Dad." He turns to face his father. "I am so sorry, so very sorry."

"It's alright, Son, it's not your fault. We've never blamed you."

Michael regains his composure and addresses the family again.

"I guess that's how I'll end this toast thingy. I had no hope for a normal, loving future until my search led me not only to my Heavenly Father, but also to my earthly father and the family who loves me. Time after time, I have seen the love of God shine in my father. Friday night after Friday night, I have watched as he feeds the people at the homeless shelter and then led them in Bible study. Day after day, I have seen the Lord's impact on his life as he carries out even the most routine of tasks. I love you, Dad. Thanks for never giving up on me."

Father and Son embrace.

"Alright", says AJ, brushing back a tear, "enough of this sentimentality. It's time for my surprise, everyone."

"As you all know, the brilliant District Attorney Michael Corinthos has been nominated for Lawman Of The Year by the National Law Enforcement Society, for bringing down the biggest crime families on the Eastern Seaboard. But what you don't know, as he just found out this morning, is that he has won."

The room breaks into applause and demands of "Speech! Speech!"

"I appreciate it, but it was really nothing special," says Michael. "I saw a need and happened to be in a position to do something about it, so I did. Even though I was kept away from him until the age of 17, my father taught me so many valuable lessons, not the least of which was a love for justice and righteousness. I never saw justice and righteousness when I lived with Sonny. I saw a man who had to have the power, had to be in control. I saw a man who loved that power so much that he refused to give it up, even though it put my mother's life in danger, and ultimately cost her her life. At the moment my mother slumped to the ground after intercepting a bullet that was meant for Sonny, I knew my entire childhood was a lie. It was at that instant that I saw Sonny as the selfish monster that he really is. People have asked me if I brought down the families and even my own step-father Sonny out of a vengeful motivation. I've given that a lot of thought, and I can honestly answer no. I have seen so many people destroyed by Corinthos, even those who loved him, that I had to say "No More". As DA, I had to do something to stop him. I'm humbled but glad that God chose to use me in this way."

The lone figure stands outside the frosted window watching the jubilation taking place inside.

It's so cold out here, he thinks, and it looks so warm and so…so…_joyous_ in there. Maybe I should just forget this whole thing.

But no, he's got his orders. He was lucky enough not to be implicated in the crimes for which his boss went to prison, and he knows what is expected of him. He knows that Corinthos had wanted AJ dead first and foremost.

But he had been struggling with that the entire 3 months since Corinthos had been sentenced. Why had he been unable to pull the trigger? Was he going soft, or was he just being disloyal?

"Enough of this", he says to himself as he raises his pistol and aims it at AJ's heart.

But then, out of the corner of his eye, he catches hold of a beautiful star shining in the east, pushing back the darkness that had enveloped him. It's the Christmas star, he thinks to himself, and then remembers the little candy cane and note that Michael had given him just before leaving Sonny's house for the last time.

There's been enough killing, enough death, he decides; now is the time for forgiveness.

Jason Morgan puts his pistol away and heads inside. He isn't sure exactly what they'll say, but somehow he knows they'll welcome him with open arms. Somehow he knows there's enough warmth and love in that room to last him a lifetime.


End file.
